In A Moment
by HJS23
Summary: ONESHOT! Takes place in 6x05 when Haley & Jamie go to see Dan but they end up battling Carrie.


Haley was lying on the floor, she had just been hit in the head with a pan, Dan continued to call out to her but she wouldn't budge, was she dead? "Haley, you got to wake up! Jamie needs you!" called her father in law who was strapped to a bed

Nathan had just finished listening to his voice mail from Haley; he knew it didn't sound good so he quickly dialed her cell phone number

As Haley continued to lay unconscious, her cell phone began to ring; Dan looked over at her trying to find some way to untie himself. Haley rolled over to the side causing her hip to touch the talk button of her phone

Nathan could hear silence until he heard a voice in the background. A familiar voice that sounded his father's

"Haley, you gotta get up! Jamie needs you, come on, just open your eyes! Your son needs your help before she does something to him!"

Nathan couldn't believe his ears, what was going on, he thought. He then could hear the weakness in his wife's voice. "What happened? Where's Jamie?" Nathan's eyes grew wide, something was very wrong. "He's somewhere out there, Haley, you were just hit over the head and I know you're in pain but if you don't get to Jamie soon, she's going to take him away and this time forever!"

Carrie ran outside and went to the car door window, "Jamie open up!" Jamie looked at her with fear and yelled back, "You're not my momma, momma says your bad!"

That did not sit too well with Carrie, in her mind, she was his momma and there was no Haley, or at least there wouldn't be much longer. Carrie got the axe that was stuck in the wood and with all her might, took it out and crashed the window of the truck. To her dismay, she found the other side of the car door opened

Haley looked Dan in the eyes, she wouldn't let that happen. She got herself up, "I'm going to find my baby boy!" She quickly began to run, in desperate search of her son. That was all Nathan needed to hear, he quickly got his bag and ran as fast as he could to the door. The coach saw him running, "Nate, this isn't practice yet" Nathan looked at him, "I gotta go, my wife and son are in serious danger!" With that he continued to run and didn't look back

"GRRR!" Carrie roared in rage, why was her 'son' being like this, she continued to wonder. After being let go from her nanny position and kidnapping Dan, Carrie had become best friends with herself, she only really talked to herself. "It's that evil b*t*h that is making my own son think of me as a monster". Carrie's face went red at the thought of her 'son' not loving her; she wouldn't let Haley do that to their relationship. She dropped the axe and chased after Jamie through the large corn field.

"Jamie! I have a present for you".

She began to call out to him, forgetting that she was dealing with boy genius himself. Jamie wasn't a stupid kid; obviously someone who takes him away from his family and is trying to be his momma is bad news.

Jamie continued to run through the cornfield as Carrie turned with a smile on her face, she felt that she was closer to him, closer to victory.

As Jamie ran he was pulled in, cause him to make a soft terrified sound, but Haley held him close, "Shhh, its momma". She looked at her son as she pulled him up, both of them making eye contact. "It's gonna be okay, I promise, we just gotta get you out of here"

As soon as they both got ready to make a quick and quiet escape, Haley's cell phone began to make the "off the hook" sound. Both their eyes widened as she shouted "RUN!"

The corn field was long, Haley and Jamie tried their best to run as fast as they could but Haley feared as she could hear Carrie's running from where they were, but she was too afraid to look back in case it slowed her down.

As she ran out of the corn field she shouted, "Run, baby, run!" As Carrie approached up behind them, a bottle of champagne flew right into her face cause her to fall back and hit her head on the ground with blood streaming down her nose and mouth. "Guess there's more then one crazy Nanny in this town...b*t*h".

Haley held onto Jamie with dear life, she was so grateful that Deb had shown up and saved them. "Deb! omgsh how did you know?", Haley asked her mother in law breathless. "I knew something was up when I saw the address"

As the two women hugged and Haley thanked her, Nathan pulled up in their other SUV. "Hales!"

Haley ran to him and threw her arms around him as he held her close. "What the hell happened?" he asked frightened not letting go of her

"She striked again, Nathan we haven't seen your father around because she's been keeping him hostage and today I got a call saying that he was on his death bed and I know it was the wrong thing to do but I felt so bad for Jamie and-"

Nathan took her closer in his arms as he shushed her; the only thing that mattered to him was that they were okay. Jamie opened the door of his grandmother's car and jumped out from hearing his dad's voice.

"Daddy!" he shouted

"Jamie! Are you okay buddy?" Nathan scooped him up into his arms and held onto him

"Are you sure you're both okay?" he asked with concern.

Haley didn't answer; it would be awhile before they were going to be okay. First Jamie's kidnapping, now this.

"We need to get them both home", Deb told Nathan with concern

Nathan held onto his son and began walking to their car, he put Jamie into the car but as he did that Carrie got up from the floor and had picked up the axe that she dropped from before and began running towards Haley who was beside Deb

"Haley", he whispered to himself, leaving his son as he ran after Carrie throwing her on the floor from behind causing her to fall into the broken glass from the car window

Haley turned around and held her heart in panic

Nathan turned Carrie around, watching the blood now pour from a new womb. "You're done messing with my family, you hear me?" He got himself up and headed towards the car

"You think some little cuts are going to stop me?"

They all turned as she was back up again, giggling like the lunatic she was. "You can't get rid of me, I won't die and I'll come back and I'll get my son"

The sound of gun fire went of as it hit her in the leg and she fell to the floor, everyone's attention went to the man standing before them, "God I hate the woods", Dan said as he lowered the gun and stared back at his family. "You all okay?"

Haley looked at Jamie with tears in her eyes as Nathan held them both close

Haley looked back at Dan, then to the gun in his hand, then to Jamie and then to Carrie

"Give me that!" Haley stomped in rage towards Dan getting the gun from his hand, Nathan looked at his wife with concern

"They always lunge and wake back up but no more! This b*t*h is done trying to take my son away!"

Haley aimed the gun for Carries heart, it wasn't in her nature to fight, let alone fire a gun but in this case it was for the protection of her family and herself.

Haley fired the gun right in Carrie's heart, watching her body shake and the blood beginning to pour out

"You're officially done trying to ruin my family!"

Haley threw the gun on the floor as cops began to show up; she sat on the porch wrapped up in Nathan's suit jacket and Jamie on her lap with Nathan holding onto them both.


End file.
